Trust and Shadows
by GrandFinaleigh
Summary: Things are ever confusing when it comes to Elain's affections. A short story for the ACOTAR fandom. Reviews and feedback always appreciated. WARNING: Major spoilers for those who have not read ACOWAR.


Sweat beaded in the hairline of Elain's golden head as she tended one of many decadent flower patches that had sprung up in the townhouse garden upon the group's return. The thick heat of summer was partly to blame, but the constant barrage of visions were even worse. They interrupted every moment of her life, and the stress had long been taking its toll.

At the sound of heavy boots crossing through the front gate, Elain quickly pocketed the trowel into a pocket of her apron and pulled the entire thing up over her head to lay on the bench by the door.

"Azriel?" She chirped as she peeked around the doorway.

Both Mor and Az were unloading paper wrapped parcels onto the kitchen table.

"Elain." He said, breathing a smile. "I brought you a present. Come and see."

Mor bit her lip to hide her smile as Elain approached tentatively to see what Az was taking from a small wooden box.

Two champagne colored gems sparkled brightly from deep rose gold frames.

"Are they...like yours?" Elain asked.

"Exactly like mine." Az nodded, flashing his Siphons for emphasis. "But prettier?" He seemed unsure.

Elain took them from him carefully, noting the slender posts that jutted from the backs.

"They're beautiful." She whispered, causing a heat to spread over Azriel's face. "But my ears aren't pierced."

"I didn't think you'd want to wear a circlet to bed." He frowned, his forehead crinkling at his own mistake.

"Are you feeling brave?" Mor asked as she waved a long pin through the air behind them.

Elain looked straight into Azriel's face. "Will you do it?"

Azriel's throat bobbed. "I suppose."

Mor brought a bottle of alcohol and some gauze to the table, and Az took a deep breath as he prepared the first ear.

"Will it hurt much?" Elain asked as she toyed with the earrings in her hands.

"I imagine it could." He replied. "You don't have to."

Elain's nose wrinkled. "I got every detail of the night Cassian and Nesta were mated. I want this," she nodded fervently.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Alright, deep breath."

Elain squirmed slightly as she took Mor's hand for support.

"One down." He smirked as he put in the first earring and began preparing the second ear to be pierced. "One to go. Are you ready?" He asked as she nodded.

"Okay." He said as he cleared his throat. The pin pierced Elain's delicate skin.

"You did it." He whispered,

Mor stood as Elain released her, and went to fetch a mirror.

Az pushed the second earring through before noticing a single tear fall onto Elain's cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"After you learn to use these, things will be much quieter, I promise."

Elain said nothing, her eyes locked firmly on his.

His lips parted and he leaned in slowly. Elain closed her eyes. Her head tilted.

"Ahem." Lucien cleared his throat very deliberately from the doorway, where he stood with a bouquet of flowers resting in the crook of his arm.

"I got my ears pierced," Elain squeaked as she hopped up to take the gift.

"They're lovely." Lucien replied flatly as he examined them, and then shooting a glare over Elain's shoulder to Azriel.

"Did _he_ hurt you?"

"No. It's okay," She nodded, the new jewels glinting beneath her hair as she did so.

"The flowers are very pretty." She added. "Could I put them in some water?"

"Do what you like." He told her softly as she pulled them from him as if she were cradling a baby and hurried upstairs to the vase in her room.

Lucien just stood staring at Azriel, shaking his head in anger and frustration.

"She'll choose the mating bond." Lucien said, finally. "Just like both of her sisters did. She won't deny it forever, and you're a fool if you think she will. She was born to be a bride of spring. You have nothing to offer her in the shadows."

"I'll go when she sends me away, Lucien. Don't expect me to leave her side until then." Azriel's muscles tightened at his own words, but before he could say anything else, Lucien had disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
